


Jesus, God and a Girl

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Elais</p><p>Jesus Thinks.  Short and not betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus, God and a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thyme

 

 

Jesus, God and a Girl

Jesus sat down on the dusty ground and leaned back on the building wall. He stretched out one leg and bent his other one, foot firmly on the ground. He was taking a break from helping his mother and sisters sell baked goods at the town square. His father, Joseph, had taken two of his brothers to Sepphoris. The other two were attending school there. There was a great need for skilled workers for the reconstruction of the city and although his father specialty was working with wood, he could do general work with wood and stone.

Jesus unwrapped the bread and spread the cloth on the ground, breaking the bread into bite-sized pieces and popping a piece into his mouth. He swallowed a small bit of wine from a small flask and put the flask down beside him. He scanned the marketplace, and noticed that it seemed especially lively today.

Nazareth wasn't much of a town and owed much of it's livelihood to Sepphoris, which was only a hour's walk away. There was fishing and growing food, but Sepphoris was just large enough so that craftsmen and traders could eke out a sufficient living selling their goods. The upcoming harvest looked to be a good one. The early rain was good and the late rain that comes in April will ripen the late crops. Often, Jesus family would get work helping planting and harvesting other's farmland.

As Jesus took another bite of bread and another mouthful of wine, he caught the eye of Leah. He blushed as Leah smiled and winked at him, tossing her long black hair. Leah was the only daughter of Joel, a trader. Her mother, Susanna, was highly skilled in making pottery and Leah showed the same skill, if not better. Jesus kept his head down, but managed to look at Leah from lowered eyelids. Susanna was busy negotiating with a possible buyer and did not notice the looks Leah was giving Jesus, otherwise Leah would be scolded and possibly sent away.

Jesus was aware he was thought of as strange by the townsfolk, which was hardly surprising, given his birth. Among his own family, relations were not as close as they should be, despite the fact that there were nine family members living together in their two-story home. Jesus felt closest to his mother, Mary and his two sisters. He didn't have much in common with his brothers, although he did feel some kind of connection to his brother, James. He often argued with him over what James learned in school. Jesus himself outstripped his teachers years ago, when he was around twelve. He grimaced remembering that one incident when he was twelve.

Jesus chewed thoughtfully, taking a brief break from the gazing at Leah. Not like he could choose her anyway. His parents would decide who he would be betrothed to, if they could find anyone willing to accept him. Which doesn't seem too likely, Jesus thought with a sigh as he drank the remaining drops of the wine. Even if he could marry Leah, Jesus felt he wouldn't be much of a provider. He would follow his father's path and be a carpenter, but Jesus knew that wasn't the life for him. But what else could he do? Nothing else interested him except discussion religion and there wasn't any money to be made in arguing, Jesus thought ruefully. He would ask God about that someday.

Jesus almost forgot about the small pouch he was carrying around his waist. He still had time left before going back to his mother's place at the market and decided to work on a little a bit of the modeling clay he kept pouch. He liked making small figures of animals and decided to do one of a sparrow. He could try to give to Leah secretly, as she loved animals.

Jesus worked the clay and was using a small tool to further define the feathers of the sparrow when he suddenly felt something. A warm, pleasant glow suffused him, starting from the pit of his stomach and reaching to every part of his body, even to the tips of his toes and fingers. This surprised him immensely and he was convinced that the glow even extended outside his body and surrounded him like a second skin. But the townsfolk didn't seem to notice anything. Jesus knew that this was no natural phenomenon, and immediately knew this to be God. Jesus didn't know how or why he knew, but he it was Him with no doubt. The only time he felt even remotely like this was being in the temple when he was twelve. Jesus couldn't imagine anything being so pure and pleasurable and have it not be from God.

Jesus heard no words spoken in his head and the warm glow receded from his body, leaving him almost feeling bereft. Jesus noticed something struggling in his hand and was shocked to find that his clay model of the sparrow turned real. Jesus opened his hand and the sparrow hopped a few times on his palm, shaking his feathers before flying off into the air. Jesus looked around to see if anyone noticed this miracle and was disappointed that it went unnoticed. Jesus saw Leah's face again, but this time in profile. It was Leah's turn to negotiate and she was doing so with great vigor. Jesus felt nothing when he looked at Leah and felt sadness and joy. Joy in that he somehow knew that he would find his purpose soon, and sadness in that Leah could not be part of that purpose.

Jesus closed off his pouch, shook off the remaining crumbs from the cloth that wrapped the bread and stumbled onto his feet. He should get back to his mother's place. She would be wondering where he was. Jesus gained a new understanding of his mother, and would have much to talk to her about after this day was over. He hoped she would have some answers that even God could not answer. He started walking and felt that the path he took to his mother was only the beginning. He would be walking for some time to come.

 


End file.
